Černochov
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village and commune | image_skyline = Church of Cernochov.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of Černochov | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = SVK Cernocho COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres trebisov.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Trebišov District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Černochov in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Černochov in Košice Region | latd = 48 |latm = 26 |lats = 22 |latNS = N | longd = 21 |longm = 44 |longs = 00 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Trebišov | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1298 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Angela Kálmánová | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 6.16 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 167 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 200 | population_as_of = 31 Dec 2015 | population_density_km2 = 32.47 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 076 32 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-56 | iso_code = | registration_plate = TV | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = www.cernochov.sk | footnotes = }} Černochov (Former name: Černahov; ) is a village and commune in Trebišov District, Košice Region of eastern Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1298. Geography The village lies at an altitude of 175 metres and covers an area of 6.156 km². It has a population of 215 people. Ethnicity The village is about 78% Hungarian and 22% Slovak in ethnic origin. Facilities The village has a public library and a football pitch. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Kosice, Slovakia" * Reformated church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1854-1934 (parish A) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Cernochov_Trebisov_KI_Zemplen_Zemplin.html'Surnames' of living people in Cernochov] Category:Černochov Category:Villages and communes in Trebišov District Category:Established in 1298 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia